The Crawford Twins Meet Seaford
by TomTechyGirl142
Summary: Crawfords niah and kim move from paris to seaford and meet the extrodinary bunch of people we come to know and love the wasabi warriors cool right i know read to see what happens and P.S. niah and jerry have that i dont care about anything BA attitude so yeah look out for that hope you like it HAS HUMOR AND FRIENDSHIP IN IT ALSO
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH I KNOW TWO NEW STORIES WHATEVER GET OVER IT KIM DISCLAIMER **

**KIM: TTG142 DOESNT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IN THIS STORY READ PLEASE I HAVE A FEELING THIS ONE WONT SUCK SO YEAH **

**ME: HEEYYY HURTFUL**

**NIAH: GET OVER IT YOU BIG BABY **

**ME: YOU KNOW WHAT JUST GO ONN WITH THE STOY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

Jack's p.o.v

i was walking to my dojo when my step-brother jerry came same father different mother came running up to me speaking rapid spanish

" wow wow wow jerry slow down and in english please"

" okay i said tomorrow we are two tour guides for two new students that are twins and girls and we get full company you get the sweet english one and i get the dangerous hispanic one i got a challenge and mom said get home early we are having company apparently her bosses boss is coming to check up on her and they are moving here so yeah lets go before mom has a hissy fit "

" yea thats true when her employee's come she goes over board ad trys to over due now this is the ceo of her job is coming she is bound to be freaking out come on " i said we hopped on our harley's and drove home when we got home we seen our mother going crazy cooking

" mom calm down and stop stressing me and jerry will help you cook then we will all get dressed is that okay with you "

" thank you boys that will help very much and out me under less stress" my mom said

4 HOURS LATER

all the food is cooked and we are ready for the 4 hour dinner

" mom we are going to shower and get ready for the dinner " after i got out the shower i put on my boxers and looked for something to wear i finally decided to wear red button down shirt and black jeans and red supras

Kim p.o.v

i was in the shower getting ready for the dinner with my parents employee sorry i didn't introduce myself i am kim crawford sister niah crawford daughter of rose and angel crawford makers of a lot of stuff and the brewers help us i heard they have kids but we never met them now back to my crisis i don't now what to wear niah is going to hate me for bothering her but fashion is her passion along wit a lot of other stuff but this is more important to her

" niah niah niah help me " i yelled into the intercom that ran through out the whole house

" what do you want kim " she yelled

" code orange help code orange " i said urgently she ran in here to see me in my robe with clothes all over my floor

" girls its a dress occasion so you have to wear a dress eve you niah " my mom called niah is so not going to wear a dress eve if its mandatory

" yeah okay and where are your dresses "she said i pointed to the closet with all my dresses in it were the movers put it

" okay i say you wear blue it makes your eyes pop so not this no no ewww disgrace to clothing i love you and all kimmy but you have to go dress shopping " she said mumbling someparts

" aha found it and where these shoes this necklace these earings and that ring and ill come back to do your hair "she said picking stuff ( ALL OUTFITS ON POLYVORE ACCOUNT FASHIONISTALOVER4EVAAA )

" niah im ready to get my hair done " i said she came walking in she looked impressed by her outftit she picked out she did my hair and my make up which was blue and white i looked in my full body mirror and i have niah did a great once again

" great job niah i look hot thank you thank you " i said repeatedly

" your welcome now tell mom i said i will be 30 minutes late i promise " she said i nodded and walked down stairs with her bag and shoes

" kim darling you beautiful were is your sister " my mom said sighing at the end

" she said she will be '30 minutes late i promise' and thanks niah picked out the outfit and did my hair and makeup " i said and she shook her head and walked out the door and to her car with her car keys in her hand

BREWERS HOUSEHOLD Jacks p.o.v

after i finished getting dressed i went downstairs to see my mother fixing everything when finally the doorbell rang making my mom freaking

" mom i'll get it you just stop stressing and go get jerry " i said calmly

" okay thanks and ill do that " my mom said i walked to the door opened and saw a man and a woman obviously the parents a teen about my age the girl was beautiful back to reality jack

" hi im jack you must be the crawfords pleasure to meet in you " i said politely

" hello jack yes we are ad it is a pleasure to meet you to this is or daughter kim our other daughter should be here soon " said

" pleasure to meet you kim and come on in no need to stay out there forever " i said she smiled and her parents laughed and came in the house right when my mother and jerry came down

" hello angel hello rose pleasure to have you in my house " my mom said nicely

" and who is this lovely young lady with you " she said gesturing to kim

" im kim you must be jacks mother you have a very mannered son if i might say so myself and who is that " kim said gesturing to jerry who has his beats on blast my mom took his beats off and threw them on the couch

" what the mom why did you do that " he said annoyed

" because we have company now be respectful so sorry for him " my mom said to jerry than to the crawfords

" oh sorry hi im jerry so nice to meet you can i go now " he said politely than said it annoyed

" no worries we have to deal with the same thing but with our daughter she said she'll be 30 minutes late don't expect her to wear a dress ever " said and we all laughed even jerry

" come on lets go eat we prepared a delicious meal " my mother said leading us too the dinning room once we sat down the doorbell rang jerry sighed and got the door

" who are you " jerry said when he opened the door i sighed at his rudeness

" why do you need to know and dont you think that intro was a little rude huh huh do you cause i do " i heard kim sigh at the girl voice it kinda sounded like hers but ruder then we heard them speaking rapid spanish we all got up ad raced to the door we heard this from the girl

" usted poco vago que dijo le abra la puerta, luego no es mi culpa a otras personas en tu casa es perezosa" the girl said

" mi madre me dijo que abrir la puerta ahora quién ha dicho que vengas aquí " jerry

" mi madre y mi padre idiota " the girl said jerry widened his eyes in realization

" mom dad my head hurts " she said clutching her head in pain and then kim got the same pained look their parents took them out on the porch to get some fresh air they came back fresh and new

" just some twin pain and niah is alright " so that's her name niah

" niah come in here now " her father said

" what do you want i am trying to relax here if you don't mind " she said her and jerry would be th perfect couple

" calm down the boy you were just arguing with is jerry the one next to him is jack and the lovely lady is there mother " her mother said

" hi niah crawford nice to meet you can i go now " yup perfect couple

" yes you and jerry go make nice " her mom and my mom jerry nodded and they started to talk in spanish

Niah's p.o.v

" hey jerry do you guys have a studio in here somewhere " i asked he is actually cool

" yeah come on let me show you " he said taking my hand leading me to a room with a booth and everything

" this is it " he said

" wow cool im just going to go sing if you dont mind and be happy i never sing in front of people not even my family " i said he looked happy

( regular: niah **bold: jerry _italics:both _ )**

all along it was a fever

a cold sweat hot headed believer

i threw my hands in the air and said dhow me something

he said if you dare come a little closer

round and around and around and around we go

ohh now tell me now tell me now you know

not really sure how to fell about it something in the way you move

makes me fell like i cant live without you and it takes me all the way

i want you to stay

**it's not much of a life your living**

** it's not just something you take it's **

**round and around and around and around we go **

**ohh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

**not really sure how to fell about it something in the way you move **

**makes me feel like i cant live without you and it takes me all the way **

**i want you to stayyyyy**

_**ohhhh ohh ohh the reason hold ohhhhh oh oh **_

_**cause i need the hole gone **_

_**funny your'e the broken one but im the only one who needed saving**_

_**cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving** _

not really sore how to feel about it something in the way you move

**_makes me feel like i cant live without you and it takes me all the way i want you to stayyyyyyyyy _**

_**stayyyyyyyy i want you to stay ohhhhhhhhhhh**_

( end of song i do not own stay by rihanna ft. mikky ekko )

we started leaning in when "niah come on we have to leave now hope you had fun now come on" i heard my mother say over the intercom

"your a good singer niah " jerry said awkwardly while grabbing his beats or so i thought

" yeah you too " i said getting my beats once again or so i thought

" well see you tomorrow jerry hope to see you in school " i said while walking out as red as an apple

" niah why are you so red omg your'e blushing that is so cute jerry made you blush didn't he awww" kim said rambling on and on about me blushing

" kim go with mom and dad i took my bike and i don't wanna hear you gush about me blushing the whole ride home" i said as i got on my bike and rode off as soon as i got home i went straight to my room and changed my clothes and went to sleep not before noticing my beats weren't mine they are jerry's cause mine are red and these are black well then tomorrows going to be an interesting day i thought than went to sleep

**THE END HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WORKED HARD ON THIS STORY AND ONCE AGAIN I DONT OWN STAY BY RIHANNA FT. MIKKY EKKO **

**NIAH: WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE VICTIMOF EMBARASSMENT GRRR**

**ME: CUZ ITS FUNNY LOL YOU WERE BLUSHING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**NIAH: ONLY CUZ YOU MADE ME NOW PEACE **

**ME: HAVE A FANFICTIONY DAY IM OFF THIS **


	2. Going to school and meeting Brad

**HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER ONE IF YOU DID I DEFINITELY RECOMMEND THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS AND I WOULD APPRECIATE YOU WOULD REVIEW BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO I WONT GO BAWLING MY EYES OUT FOR IT**

NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING

Niah's p.o.v

i woke up that morning to stay by rihanna i blushed thinking back last night with jerry and we almost kissed after singing this song i let it play and got and started dancing to it when i heard laughing from the door i stopped dancing to see my parents and kim at my door laughing at my dancing

" i don't know why there laughing i dance better than all of you combined " i said they all stopped laughing and left knowing im actually up i grabbed my red towel and took a shower washed my hair and everything i got out and put on my undergarments and put on belly piercing and bar piercing with jewel that says love **( REST OF OUTFIT ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT AS ALWAYS)**

" Niah are you done cause we kinda have to get to school " kim said annoyed

" kimmy-bear are you ready is the real question cause i was ready twenty minutes ago " i said very happily then i heard three pairs of footsteps running up the steps at the same time my mother father and kim ran in here

" niah are you okay are you sick do you need to go to the hospital " my father asked

" i am fine silly i sure don't need to got to the hospital now come on kimmy-bear we don't want to be late for school and i texted jerry saying that i was going to pick him and jack up so come on and sit in the back jerry is sitting next to me sorry kimmy i love you dearly but sit in the back " i said sternly with serious eyes

" fine i'll let you sit next to your boyfried as long as i can sit next _jack_ i am fine " kim said she said jack's name dreamily

" oohhhhh looks like somebody has a crushie wushie on wittle jackie wackie " i said than e and kim gasped and stopped walking i a turning mushy no no no i felt myself turn back into my regular mean self

" niah are you okay you seem to be turning back into your girly self that died over 11 years ago " kim said i nodded

" well it's going to be gone soon so don't get your hopes up chika" what is going on with me get it together Niah nobody can see that soft side of you

"It's gone now" Kim said after I turned on my car and started driving to Jack and Jerry's house Kim went up and rang the doorbell she started fixing her hair they obviously have head phones in

"Yo Kimmy stop getting all doled up for jack and come here I'm going to call Jerry and he's going to get Jack" I said she came back and jumped in the back seat I called Jerry

(Phone convo Niah: **Bold **Jerry: regular)

"Yo it's Swag Master Martinez who dis"

"**Um Swag Master Martinez this is your girlfriend calling to say it's NIAH AND YOU AND JACK NEED TO GET YOUR ASSES OUTSIDE CAUSE I AINT WAITING ANY LONGER IF YOUR NOT OUT HERE IN 5 MINUTES YOU WALKING TO SCHOOL"**

"Ugh should have known it was you and GIRLFRIEND REALLY I don't have a girlfriend so that was a bust an were coming"

**"Obviously it wasn't a bust if I got my message across and who's to say you don't have a girlfriend on the low"**

"Cause I would have called to break up with her the first second I seen you last night because no one can compare to you and your beauty"

**"Oh stop it you're making me blush you corny boy" **

"If I stop i'll be telling lies and I don't think you'd want me to start lying now do you"

**"Okay okay don't stop at all you're just so cute I can't wait to see what you look like now"**

"Were coming out now and I already know you look beautiful today"

(End of phone convo)

Jerry and I hung up as soon as they started coming out it looks like Jack's teasing him and it looks like Kim is about to do the sametome

"Oh Jerry your so cute I just want to eat you up. Oh I wonder what you look like you know your just soooo hot I cant get enough of you"Kim said in a high pitched squeaky voice and I started blushing when she seen Jack she stopped and jumped out the car to go give him a hug

"Hi Jack slept well cause I did" she said shy like and smiled sheepishly

"Fine thanks and good come on we don't wanna be late for school" Jack said Jerry and I rolled our eyes and got in the front

"Hold on cause I drive really fast" I said Jerry and I put our seat belts on ad Jack and Kim just started talking and we where off to school we got there in less than 7 minutes and it's a 10 minute drive

* * *

We got out the car with the wind blowing all our hair while we got out laughing Jerry picked me up and spun me around for no reason than he took my hand and took me to the office and got my schedule we have lunch, dance, gym, and music together my other classes are all AP he

**Schedule **

**1- AP English/Milton&Julie**

**2- AP math/Milton&Julie&Donna&Jerry**

**3- Music/Jerry&Jack&Kim&Grace&Evan**

**4- Lunch/Whole Gang**

**5- AP Chemistry/Milton&Julie**

**6- Dance/Jerry&Evan **

**7- AP History/Whole Gang **

**8- Gym/ Whole Gang **

**Back To Story**

We left and went to my locker and put everything but my english textbook and binder and I got a pen and Jerry walked me to my class than went to his class I went in the class everybody was looking a me when I sat at the teacher's desk and got on my phone when two nerdy but cool looking kids came up to me one tall boy with red short hair and a short girl with long black hair and glasses

"Um excuse me" she said

"Si señora" I said in spanish oops

"Hi I'm Julie and this is Milton we are on the greeting committe so we came to greet you" she said I cringed at her perkiness but complied with it

"Hi i'm Niah thank you for being so considerate other people would just ignore me because they see me as intimidating" I said nicely when the teacher came in and immediately started teaching ignoring the fact that I was sitting at her desk and started teaching about conjunctions and the meanings of writing when the bell rang Julie and Milton walked out with me and walked me to my locker when i felt a scrawny pair of arms around my waist i got confused and turned around when one of those hands closed my locker when I turned around to see an ugly blonde boy you see disgrace to blondes and i'm one

"Um may I help you sir" I said my country accent coming out

"Yeah me you date tonight don't be late" he said demandingly

"Uh i'll pass cause I don't go out with guys like... you" I said

"What are guys like me" he asked

"Ugly and arrogant don't catch my eye so either get off me willingly or i'll force you to get off me okay" i said

"Your loss no one would want to go out with and ugly stupid blonde southern belle like you" he said and started walking when I pulled him back to talk to him

"Okay first things first call me ugly stupid ad a southern belle again i'll cut your balls off and shove down your throat and secondly you obviously thought I was cute cause if you don't remember you asked me out and thirdly your fucking blonde to and you are a disgrace to blondes everywhere and come touch me innapropriately ask me out and then insult me think of your consequences cause they wont be as pretty as I am now leave you ugly ass bastard" I said while holding him against the lockers making a seen when the guys came over to me

"Looks like you handled that very well good and he is a bastard and a man-whore" we all laughed at what Jerry just said and went to AP math who knows what disaster is going to happen through the rest of the day

TBC

**Finished what do y'all think good bad great terrible? tell me in a review i hope you liked this one and Evan is mine my OC so no stealing unless i say you can use him BBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE HAVE AN AWESOME NIGHT THAN DAY LOLLLL**


End file.
